


Per amore tuo

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot ispirata alla 3 x 8 di Supernatural: A very Supernatural Christmas. E tanto tanto amore fraterno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per amore tuo

1991 - Colorado – stanza di motel

Dean Winchester aveva solo 13 anni, ma anche se era solo un bambino, alcune cose le capiva molto bene.  
Capiva che erano cresciuti senza una mamma e che il loro padre se qualche volta era severo, lo faceva per il loro bene, per proteggerli.  
Capiva che l’esterno era un luogo pericoloso, pieno di insidie e di mostri, che avevano ucciso la loro povera mamma, e che avevano provato a prendere anche Sammy, il suo pestifero e dolce fratellino, che ora aveva solo nove anni.

Troppo piccolo per sapere, troppo piccolo per portare un simile peso sulle sue spalle.  
Dean capiva anche questo.

Capiva che proteggere chi ami, è questo che faceva una famiglia. Era quello che aveva fatto la loro cara, dolce mamma, era quello che faceva loro padre ed era quello che doveva fare anche lui, a costo della vita.

E se qualche volta loro padre, non era il tipo di padre che era sempre presente e qualche volta era scontroso, andava capito, dopo quello che aveva passato, dopo quello che faceva per proteggerli.

Sam non lo capiva. Sam aveva solo nove anni. Voleva solo una famiglia normale, vivere in maniera normale e anche se Dean poteva capirlo, non poteva accettare che parlasse cosi male di loro padre.

“Tu non capisci, Sammy, tutto quello che fa, lo fa per noi!” cercava di fargli capire Dean.

“Cosa? Trascinarci sempre a forza in una città diversa? Sparire sempre per settimane?”

“Lo sai perché lo fa, ne abbiamo già parlato!”

“Odio che gli dai sempre ragione!” gridava Sam.

Sam aveva scoperto dal natale passato, quello che faceva John…i mostri…la caccia…. Dean aveva pensato che l’aveva preso bene e invece non l’aveva presa bene per niente. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai presa bene. Sapeva anche questo. A volte detestava il fatto di sapere tutto.

Entrò nella loro stanza. Sam ancora non dormiva. Stava leggendo un fumetto. Negli ultimi giorni era sempre di malumore.

“Ho letto ancora qualche pagina del diario di papà. “ disse in tono leggero.

“Non dovresti farlo. Non sono cose belle….” Dean si interruppe, facendo un sospiro profondo, per calmare la rabbia. “Se continuerai a farlo, non mi lasci scelta, Sam. Lo nasconderò.” Gli disse.

“Perché non vuoi che sappia cosa succede davvero nella nostra famiglia?”

“Non sono cose che un bambino dovrebbe…..”

“Tieni una pistola nascosta sotto al letto, Dean!!” Urlò Sam.

Dean abbassò la testa.

“È diverso, io….”

“Quando ho detto a papà che avevo paura del buio, me ne ha data una!”

Dean rabbrividi…..no….non papà….non quello che considerava il suo eroe. Non poteva davvero aver dato una pistola a Sammy.

“Avrebbe dovuto dirmi che i mostri non esistono. “ disse Sam prorompendo in singhiozzi.

Dean lo guardò triste. Voleva raggiungerlo, abbracciarlo, consolarlo, ma non sapeva come fare. Era solo un bambino. Non aveva idea di come fare.  
Si sedette sul suo letto.

“Tengo una pistola per tenere lontani i mostri, Sammy, per proteggerci."

“Dean, sono già venuti una volta i mostri….quando ero piccolo…e se tornassero a prendermi?”

“Non succederà mai, Sam, io non lo permetterò….ci sono io…”  
“No! anche la mamma non voleva che mi portassero via e l’hanno uccisa…..”

Sam si interruppe solo per un attimo e guardò dentro il riflesso degli occhi di Dean…..riflettevano, coraggio, decisione, nessun dubbio….incertezza….

“Dean, non stai dicendo che …… Tu… tu non…….”

Sam tremò al pensiero di suo fratello morto, per proteggere lui. Il pensiero era insopportabile.

“Vattene via, Dean” disse Sam, mettendosi frettolosamente sotto le coperte e voltando la testa, senza volerlo guardare.

“Ehi, che cosa ti prende adesso? Non devi avere paura….ci sono io a….”

“Vattene!” in quel momento Sam lo odiava. Lo odiava con tutto sé stesso. Come poteva pensare di…….no……voleva solo che andasse via.

Dean non capiva cosa avesse pensato Sam….pensava che reagiva cosi perché aveva paura dei mostri, non immaginava che Sam avesse paura per lui, ma comunque aveva capito che ce l’aveva CON lui, in quel momento….anche se non capiva perché.

“Ascolta, Sam…se ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato………” cominciò Dean dispiaciuto.

“Mi…..mi dispiace……scusa….” Disse Dean con quel tono dispiaciuto, di supplica, che usano di solito i bambini quando vogliono chiedere perdono.  
Cosi dicendo, Dean si alzò, facendo una carezza fuggevole alla testolina di Sam.... sentendosi più triste che mai, ma sempre più convinto che, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per proteggere Sam…..

Sam tremò al tocco della carezza di Dean e ancora prima che si richiuse la porta alle spalle, il piccolo Sam lasciò che il suo viso si rigò di calde lacrime.

Per Dean. Perché amava suo fratello e non voleva perderlo. Sapere di essere amato alla stessa maniera e forse di più, era meraviglioso. Ma sapere che c’era il rischio di perderlo, perché anche lui era amato troppo, da lui, era doloroso come ricevere una coltellata in pieno petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho voluto mettere nero su bianco quello che penso sia sempre un pò stata la sofferenza di Sam, ovvero la difficoltà ad accettare che suo fratello pur di proteggerlo, arrivi anche a sacrificarsi per lui...... ho pensato: come sarebbe stato se Sam avesse capito questo in tenera età? ed è venuta fuori questa storia <3
> 
> spero vi sia piaciuta...è un pò triste , lo ammetto, ma piena di significato


End file.
